Lost Love
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray and Kai reveal to Ray's parents that he is Pregnant. Li and Mao then move away from there home effectivly splitting them up. When Ling learns the truth she sets out to find Kai to try to reunite her parents COMPLETE
1. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**L****ost Lov****e**

**Tears**

"Mom...dad...I have good news."  
"What is it Ray?" Mao asked.  
Kai and Ray stood in front of Ray's parents who were sat on the sofa in the living room.  
They lived in a simple flat in Bejing.  
"I'm pregnant" he beamed rubbing a hand over his stomach area.  
His parents looked at each other horrified but corrected their obvious feelings virtually instantly.  
"Who's the father?" Li asked.  
"Kai is...my boyfriend."  
Li snapped suddenly.  
"KAI, GET OUT OF HERE...YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE MY SON AGAIN!"  
"Father, please...this is a blessing from the gods."  
Li hit Ray and he fell back.  
"There is no blessing here."  
"RAY!"  
"No Kai...run..."

* * *

Kai pulled Ray up but Li pulled out a kendo stick and whacked Kai on the back dropping the teen he loved.  
"RUN!" Ray yelled.  
Kai saw tears in the sixteen year old's eyes and he too was crying.  
"Run" Ray mouthed and Kai ran and didn't stop.

* * *

Kai woke up the next morning.  
His back ached still from the whack Mr. Kon gave him.  
Suddenly startling a boy came in, one of his friends.  
"Kai...come quick!" Tyson said.  
"What?"  
"It's Ray...they're moving and not saying where to."

* * *

Kai gasped and got out quickly dressing.  
He rushed to Ray's house but it was too late.  
All signs of the Kons were gone.  
"No, Ray" he went up the path and banged on the door.  
"RAY...PLEASE...answer" Kai slid to his knees on the porch and crumpled crying.  
"No, Ray..."  
Tyson came up behind him.  
"Kai...I'm sorry...I know you were in love with him."  
His face paint was running now.  
"The...re's more...Ty...yson"  
"What?"  
"Ray's p-pregnant"  
Tyson's eyes widened.  
"When did he find out?"  
"Yesterday afternoon."  
"Kai...I'm so sorry" Tyson put one and one together and realized Kai was the father.

Author notes

Beywriter: Awww, that was a sad start...poor Kai  
Tyson: Lovers separated, it sounds like Romeo and Juliet to me  
Max: Please leave a review, it helps Beywriter better his abilities

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. 40 Years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Lost Love**

**40 years later**

The alarm went off startling the women from her sleep.  
Her crimson eyes opened slowly and turned off the alarm.  
Ling sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes and straightened her long black hair and put it behind her pointy ears.  
"Another day."  
"Wake up Ling!" a voice came from downstairs that sounded familiar.  
"Uncle Ray!"  
It was forty years later.  
Ray had one boy called Gou who had Ray's golden eyes and Kai's blue hair.  
Also a girl called Ling who had Kai's crimson eyes but his hair.  
His parents had forbidden him to tell both that he was indeed their Father.  
Now Ling was forty, she had a good paying job but since she was having some problems with her house she was staying with her wise Uncle Ray.  
Gou was currently working abroad in America but came back home to Bangkok occasionally.  
Yes, Li and Mao had moved to Thailand.  
Kai's parents too had moved back to Russia two years after Ray had vanished.  
So far, none had seen or heard each other in forty years, all Ray had was an old photo of them together taken by Tyson but years had taken its toll, the photo had lost color and was dog eared.

* * *

"Morning Ling, how'd you sleep?"  
Ray put a breakfast in font of her.  
"Great, thanks Uncle."  
Ray joined her at the table, it pained him for her not to know about who her parents were.  
She believed her parents died in an accident, so she had no idea that Ray was her father.

* * *

When Ling was done she left for work and Ray did too.  
He owned a small but very successful business...he was a Sensei at a local Martial Arts centre.  
There he taught classes in self defense.

* * *

When Ray had collapsed on the sofa after a hard days work he sighed and closed his eyes just resting when the doorbell went.  
Ray cursed in his native tongue and answered the door.  
It was Gou.  
"Gou, hey...how's it going?"  
Gou smiled to see his Uncle.  
"Uncle...I'm so happy to see you again!"  
"Yeah, how long's it been?"  
"Eight months" he hugged his Uncle and came in.

* * *

"You look tired Uncle."  
"Busy day...Ling should be back soon."  
"I got you something."  
"Aww, you shouldn't have."  
"But I did."  
Gou passed Ray a small box.  
Inside was a golden watch.  
"Thank you, you're my favorite s...nephew."  
"Were you about to call me your son?"  
"Like I said...busy day."  
Ray slipped the watch on his left wrist and tweaked it to the correct time on the clock.

Author notes

Beywriter: So it looks like Kai and Ray had a beautiful boy and Girl, they don't even know Ray is there Father  
Tyson: Its so sad...thanks to: Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and sonata hirano For reviewing  
Ray: Please leave a review, its a crime not to and reviews help Authors!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. I am your Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Lost Love**

**I am your Father**

Like Ray said, Ling was back later and as a small celebration Ray took them out to dinner to a Cantonese restaurant.  
When they came back Ray finally decided that he should tell them with the help of about 4 glasses of Sake.  
"Ling...Gou...I have to tell you something important...I think you should both know something about your parents."  
"We know everything and how they died in that car accident" Gou said.  
"No...promise not to tell Li and Mao?"  
They both nodded.  
"Thanks...the truth is that they did not die in a car accident...the other truth is that I am your Father"  
"Okay...then **dad**...you should rest, you had a lot to drink."  
"NO, this is not the alcohol talking, I am your dad Gou" Gou didn't believe him but Ling on the other hand...did.  
"**Dad**...I'm going to sleep in the spare room" Gou vanished upstairs and Ray sat down sighing.  
Ling sat down next to him, her eyes showing her care.  
She put her hand on Ray's wrist and smiled.  
"I believe you."  
Ray smiled back.  
"Thank you...I'm sorry I couldn't say before...Li and Mao forced me to deny you were my kids."  
"So, who was dad?...is he alive still?"  
Ray sighed again and reached into his wallet and pulled out an old photograph passing it to Ling.  
"This is your dad...Kai Hiwatari...you have his eyes...he had beautiful crimson eyes."  
"He had? When did he die?"  
"I don't know if he's dead or alive, when Li and Mao found out I was pregnant they forced me away from him...all I remember is he's Russian..he might still be living in Bejing but I went back there about 11 years ago, right to his house...he wasn't living there...he either moved away...still living in Bejing or moved back to Russia."  
"Do you miss him?"  
Ray's eyes watered.  
"Everyday...everyday for forty years...it was our forty second anniversary two months ago...I'm sure he misses me...well I hope so."

Russia, Moscow.

A man in his mid fifties stared out over the cold Siberian wasteland from the window of his office.  
His left eye reflected the firelight from the fireplace.  
On the man's desk sat a picture of a beautiful Chinese teen...Ray.  
Kai looked outward and sighed.  
"_Where are you my beloved_?" Kai had looked over the world with his friends but they hadn't found him, every five months Kai would leave on an expedition to search the world in different places.  
There was a world map on a wall with hundreds of tacs on it indicating where Kai had been.  
England, Wales, Scotland, France, Spain...Kai had looked all over Europe, America, Australia, New Zealand but he wont give up.  
But luck had been good for him, when his Grandfather died he inherited Hiwatari Industries, one of the Worlds most powerful organisations coming just short of the United Nations.  
A knock came from the door.  
"Enter."  
The door opened and a red head came in.  
"Kai, still looking out there?"  
"Hi Tala."  
"You know we're leaving in two days, you usually start packing now."  
"I've had a lot on my plate recently...I'll pack soon enough."  
Tala took the picture off Kai's desk and looked at it.  
"Don't worry Kai...we'll find Ray."  
Kai looked around, he had his hopes up, he wasn't going to give up, Kai rarely gave up anything.  
"I still love him."  
"I know Kai, it's sweet you're spending your time looking for him...I just hope we're not too late when we do find him" Tala replaced the photograph.  
"Yeah" Kai turned around and sat back in his desk.  
"Me too."  
"What hurts the most is I never got to say goodbye, I couldn't hold him in my arms just one last time."  
Tala felt sorry for his friend, he was devoted to the person he loved and hasn't seen in forty years, their anniversaries were hard to him, even his memories of Ray were fading, now he barely remembered the one he loved.  
Kai started crying again, he missed Ray, he wondered if Ray had moved on, married...what happened to the baby? Was it aborted?  
Kai wish he knew.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well now they know the truth but Gou isn't accepting it one bit!  
Ray: Stubborn like his Father  
Kai: Thats more like your side  
Tyson: Before they start fighting I just wanted to thank:sonata hiano, Lirin Sama, the Light Shdow, beyblade-lover and sophie (chapter 1) for there kind reviews...each one means alot!  
Max: Please leave a review, they help Authors a lot...its also a crime not to or something...

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Light on the horizon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Lost Love**

**Light on the Horizon?**

Ling sat down at her laptop and opened the web browser and entered 'Kai Hiwatari'.  
She looked down the list of search results until she found a link to Hiwatari Industries.  
"This looks interesting"  
After about five minutes on it she found the best help possible.  
"Maybe this will be easier than I though..."  
She clicked on "About us" and began to read through everything that was typed there on screen.

* * *

Eventually, she hit jackpot.  
"Yeah!"  
She red on further.  
"In 2024 Kai Hiwatari inherited Hiwatari Enterprises and changed the name from that to Industries but kept his second name in the name...Kai is so far doing a very good job but sometimes seems distracted...I wonder if those are the times he's thinking about dad?"  
Ling then opened up a new window and looked on a mapping website for the Headquarters of Hiwatari Industries, she found it on the outskirts of Moscow.  
"That's weird, usually big companies have there Headquarters more city centre...but oh well...whoa...wait a minute...that means dad is...my dad's loaded...Ray sure is gonna be happy he fell in love with a to be business Tycoon!"  
She printed out a map of where it is and got on the phone to a travel agent and booked a ticket for Moscow to leave ASAP and she also booked a night in a Bed and Breakfast.

* * *

"_This is great news but...I can't tell dad about all this...well not yet anyway...he's going to be so surprised to see Kai again...and it'll give Gou the chance to realize that dad was telling the truth and not the Sake_"  
So Ling decided to keep it a secret from Ray.

* * *

Her flight was at 7am, she left a note:

"Dear dad...I received a call this morning that my house is ready...I need to pay them a visit to discuss fees, I will be moving back there soon, also I have to run errands and I am needed in another office that is a four hour drive away, apparently they are short staffed and my expertise are needed...I don't know when I'll be back but it wont be for a while.

Love Ling"

* * *

Ling hoped the note would fool Ray, she felt bad for being dishonest to her newly discovered Father but it was for his good in the end.  
She got the bus to the airport and checked in for her flight.  
To her annoyance the flight was delayed, but not for too long.

* * *

Eventually after a long flight the plane landed in Moscow.  
Ling collected her things and got a cab.  
It was a cold evening and luckily she had brought extra warm clothing in her bag.  
The driver took her to the front gates and she paid him in money she got from an exchange point in the airport.  
The cab drove off and she turned and looked at the huge building in front of her.  
She walked on up to the Security man.

Author notes

Beywriter: Ok its a little short but now Ling's getting closer to finding Kai  
Tyson: I love stories with happy endings  
Max: We all do, so do these...thanks to: Lirin Sama, Sonata hirano, suzanne, SteveMaster3000 and Sophie for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. My lost Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Lost Love**

**My lost dad**

"Excuse me" she asked a Security Guard in the best Russian way she could, she did study a phrase book on the flight.  
"Yes ma'am?" he asked, he had a strong Russian accent.  
"I have an appointment with Mr. Hiwatari in twenty minutes."  
"Let me see your details" she pulled out a sheet she made at home to get past the guards.  
"I'll call front desk" he pulled out a phone and called them.  
He spoke in Russian down the line.  
"What's your name?"  
"Ling...Cheng."  
He spoke again.  
"There is no record of your visit today...please go."  
"Oh no...head office said they called and made an appointment to see Kai Hiwatari about some business...I don't believe this...Mike's going to pay."  
"What business do you have with Mr. Hiwatari?"  
"My company is having hard times and we we're going to discuss with Mr. Hiwatari if he would consider buying our company and making it apart of the Hiwatari empire."  
"Since your a cutie, I'll arrange it now."  
He picked up the phone again and arranged a meeting.  
"Go on in."  
"Thanks."  
"_Wow, that worked better than I thought it would...pitty I was never into drama in school._"

* * *

The entrance hall was grand.  
There was a fire to the side and polished oak panelling with a chandelier above them.  
Ling walked up to the reception desk.  
"Da?"  
"Hi, I was just at the front gate."  
"Oh, yah, Mr. Hiwatari isn't busy today...I'll call him."  
She phoned Kai to say he has an appointment and he said okay.  
The receptionist got someone to take Ling to the fffice of her Father.

* * *

"Enter" Kai said.  
Ling kept her cool as she entered the room of her Father.  
"Hello Mr. Hiwatari."  
"Ah yes...Ling Cheng?"  
Ling nodded.  
"Yes Mr. Hiwatari."  
"Please just call me Kai, I hate all that grovelling stuff."  
"Yes Kai."  
"Please...sit."  
"Thank you."  
Kai gasped at her eyes, they were just like his, and the hair was like the teen he dreamed about.  
"Now, what's this really about?"  
"My boss wants to meet you in person."  
"Why didn't he come here them self?"  
"He's busy...if you could spare some time and meet with him at one point?"  
Kai thought for a moment.  
"Alright...where is your boss?"  
"He's in Thailand...Bangkok."  
"_I'll have to delay my search for Ray...this better be worth it._"  
"Alright then, when does he want me to meet him?"  
"Two o'clock in the Bangkok Martial Arts Centre...one day."  
Kai slowly nodded.  
"Thank you Kai...thank you."  
"Do you have a hotel Ms. Cheng?"  
"Why?"  
"You could spend the night at my mansion"  
"I had a room booked at a BB."  
"What's the name?"  
"Chenchnick Arms."  
"Cancel it..." he pushed a button on an intercom.  
"Tal, come in please"  
Tala came in after about three minutes  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you take Ms. Cheng to my home please? And we're going to start our holiday late...I'm sorry."  
Tala nodded, he knew that Kai always referred to it as a holiday when guests were around.  
"Okay...sure."

Author notes

Beywriter: Kai does suspect something but he's not to sure he just talked to his daughter!  
Tyson: Imagine if he...  
Max: Yeah I'm going to stop you there...thanks to: Lirin Sama, Pirate Sophie, Kayland Elric, the Light Shadow, sonata hirano, SteveMaster3000 For there reviews...Were amazed at the ammount, THANKS SO MUCH!!  
Ray: Those kind people did, please will you?  
Max: We apologise for the lateness in the updates...forgive us?  
Tyson: One last thing, Beywriter has a Halloween story up...look for it, its called "Dark Breakers"

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	6. A New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Lost Love**

**A New Student**

Tala led Ling out of the room and to the car.  
He let Ling in the back of the limo and she called the Bed and Breakfast to cancel her arrangements.  
The journey took about twenty minutes and when they arrived there he made sure Ling was comfy and under request from Kai he stayed there too keep her company.  


* * *

About four hours later Kai arrived home to find Ling curled up on a king size bed and purring.  
He recognised Neko-Jin features but shrugged it off knowing Ray by far wasn't the only Neko-Jin in the World.  
Kai woke the women up and they went to the airport where a jet was standing by.  
Like that her six hour trip to Russia was over.  


* * *

Kai had made arrangements for himself in a hotel that they both shared and rested up on jetlag, it was the morning of the meeting.  
She got up and phoned Gou.  
Ling got a grumpy voice on the other end.  
"What?"  
"Gou, it's me...can you meet me at the Martial Arts Centre today at two o'clock...there's something I want to show you and dad."  
"I did think when you were gone, now I do believe that Ray is our dad."  
"Good."  


* * *

"Okay class dismissed, you all did well today" Ray smiled putting a towel around his neck and started to get things ready for another group.  
Ling had checked to see that Gou was arriving before she made her move with Kai.  
Ling came into the room.  
"Hi dad...I'm back."  
"Ling, I missed you."  
"So did I...dad there is a new student for you too teach...do you have time now?"  
"Yeah, where is this student?"  
Gou came in the room through another door at this point in time.  
"Hi Dad" Gou said.  
"Gou, are you the new student Ling is talking about?"  
"That's why you dragged me here?"  
"No, can you come in please?"  
the door opened and Kai came in and froze on the spot.  
Ray's jaw dropped in shock.  
"Kai?"  
"Ray?"  
"Kai...it's you!"  
"RAY!" they ran into each others arms and kissed, they kissed for the first time in forty years.  
"Ray, I never stopped looking, never gave up hope."  
"I didn't either" they were both crying from joy and were holding each other close.  
"How did you find me?"  
"Ling Cheng here."  
"Actually...that's my...our daughter...and this is our son Gou."  
"You had twins?"  
Ray nodded.  
"Ling, why didn't you say when we first met?"  
"It was a surprise dad."  
"I never thought I'd get to see your or my children, I thought they would have aborted them."  
Kai hugged her daughter warmly and Gou came forward.  
"Dad" he cried and hugged him.  
Kai straightened himself up.  
"Ray, I don't have one with me now but...will you marry me?"  
Ray let out a yell of joy.  
"YEAH!"  
"I never expected that" Ling said.  


* * *

The next day Kai bought Ray a wedding ring and together they spent a week planning it.  
But the day came.  
Gou was Kai's best man and Ling came up to the Alter with Ray.  
The Priest smiled warmly.  
Li and Mao had been invited but declined.  
The Congregation was very small, just some of Ray's friends and Kai's friends.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered we are gathered here in the sight of God to marry Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari in the bonds of Holy matrimony..."  
The ceremony was beautiful.  
Kai slipped the ring on Ray's finger and eventually the main bit came.  
"Do you Raymond Kon take Kai Hiwatari to be your lawfully wedded husband...in sickness and in heath...until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Kai Hiwatari, do you take Raymond Kon to be your lawfully wedded husband...in sickness and in heath...until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss."  
Together the newly wed locked lips.  
It was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared to date.

Author notes

Beywriter: Now that was cute...well one last chapter to go!  
Max: I want to complain I'm not in this.  
Tyson: Thanks to: sonata hirano, Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and suzanne for reviewing  
Ray: PLEASE leave a review on your way out...its like going to a Restaurant and not tipping the Waiter...I hate that!  
Tyson: Still going on about that one time?  
Ray:...

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Lost Love**

**A New beginning**

Ray opened the door to his old familiar home.  
This was Kai's first time here.  
"Nice place here!"  
"Thanks, Ling said your in charge of Hiwatari Industries...I thought you'd expect more"  
"No, its perfect...no one waiting on you all the time"  
Kai kissed Ray on his cheek and they walked in with Ling and Gou behind.  
"So...want to live here with me then or move out to a grand mansion you have somewhere?"  
"No...from now on this is my mansion...our Mansion"  
Ray smiled back at his husband and kissed him.  
"I still can't get over it that were actually married"  
"I know...so are you going to give me the grand tour of your house then or should we get started on catching up?"  
"Oh we'll do that alright"  
Kai picked Ray up bridal style.  
"Ok...where is your bedroom?"  
Ray laughed and also at Kai's face.  
"I said we should have the tour first but its upstairs first door on the right"  
Kai carefully took Ray upstairs and entered the room kicking the door closed.  
"Double bed?"  
"Always hoping you'd come back"  
Kai smiled.  
"And now I am"  
Kai walked over to the bed and Ray reached down and pulled the covers back and he gently lowered the cat into the bed,  
Ray removed his clothing leaving on his boxers.  
Kai went to the other side and dropped off his also down to his boxers.  
He looked at Ray and did a wolf whistle.  
"Your Beautiful"  
"Same to you"

* * *

"Kai, today was truly magical" Kai had just got in and pulled Ray up close to him  
"Yeah, we owe it to our daughter looking for me."  
Ray yawned showing of his fangs.  
Kai was also tired.  
They had spent there day dancing, talking, making out and having fun with each other.  
Both were in a bliss feeling the warmth against there bodies again, this brought back all the memories they had.  
"I can see a new beginning my love"  
Ray looked into his crimson eyed husband and a tear left his golden eye.  
"I can't remember a time since we were last together that I've been so happy!"  
"Me to Ray...I love you"  
"I love you Kai...forever"  
"Forever"  
Thanks to Ray's parents they had lost forty years of there relationship but they had complete plans on making it up.  
But the most important thing is that they are together again.  
Just like fate intended.  
"Ray, you are just as beautiful as the day I last saw you."  
"You are just as handsome" Ray kissed Kai on the tip of his nose.  
For the next couple of minutes they just laid there, their arms wrapped around each other and made out passionately before falling asleep in each others arms.  
All that could be heard was soft breathing and purring.  
The lost loves had been found...

Author notes

Beywriter: Wasn't that one of the cutest things you've read?  
Ray: And now we close the book on another great story  
Tyson: What happened to me?  
Max: I wasn't even in it but please send in your review, click the green button, please? please?  
Ray: We want to thank Lirin Sama, suzanne, the Light Shadow, sonata hirano, Sophie garrulous-gazer and everyone else who took there time to review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
